Appealing Love
by Javanos
Summary: Tomorrow is Valentines Day. A 19 year old Ash Ketchum wants to make a special catch, but he has less than a day, and he doesn't even know what to! Will Ash figure out how to make this special catch in time? Advanceshipping Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N: Hello Advanceshippers (Or anyone else who is reading this) ! I'm Javanos! I've been working on this fic for quite a while, and actually meant for this to be a Valentines Day fic. Well we all see how that plan went, but nonetheless, I figured I should at least get this done before March. A few notes before you get started; I'm actually a pearlshipper, but I don't mind advanceshipping, and if Dawn didn't exist, I would support the ship, hence why I made this. Also, I haven't watched too much of the advanced+frontier season(s) and so if May is OOC, I'm terribly sorry and will try to write her better the next fic I have her in. There is going to be a bit of OOCness in the fic, sorry if that bugs you. I know this is a really long beginning A/N, but I had a lot of explaination. Well, I'm done so enjoy my fourth fic, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Javanos does not own Pokemon, nor any of the affiliated material used in this story.**

**Ash is 19 and May is 18**

* * *

><p><span>Appealing Love<span>

The Sun radiated bright happiness from its spot in a sky of light blue, with not a trace of the white fluffiness that would normally be up there. Looking down from the sky, one could find a brown, dirt and stone path, bordered on either side by light green weeds that rose to about mid-shin, in the middle of the path stood a boy and a girl.

The girl wore a pair red and yellow shoes, with a thick band of white that went across the top of each shoe and black socks that went a bit above her ankles. Her creamy legs were bare except for a pair of tight, dark blue shorts that were similar to spandex, and went to about mid-thigh. Covering her torso was a red collared vest, with some dark blue in a "U" shape that covered the top quarter of her vest. The vest had red sleeves that ended just below her shoulders, and the bottom of the vest ended a bit before her waist, letting the tight, white T-shirt she wore underneath, show as the shirt covered her hips. On her hands she wore white gloves, with a dark colored wrist and matching colored fingers and wrapped around her soft, brown hair on top of her head, was a red bandana with a white pokeball print on it. She had lovely dark blue eyes with the slightest hint of green, but enough to make a difference. Making her eyes unique and different from all the other blue eyed girls out there. She had a pretty smile on her face as she maintained a pose.

The boy next to her wore similar shoes, but black and blue. Light blue denim jeans covered his legs, and he wore a blue, short-sleeve hoodie with a large, white semicircle printed over the large front pouch. He had a red hat with a black stripe down the middle, the top half of a green pokeball print was placed on the front, center of the hat that was covering his messy, jet black hair that stuck out from underneath in all directions. His eyes were a dark, but soft brown and he had a smile like the Sun. On his shoulder was a pikachu that was his best friend.

Ash sighed, closing his wallet which held the picture, and stuffed it in the back pocket of his jeans, before continuing along the path.

"Life was so much easier and simpler back then." he said, turning to the electric mouse perched on his shoulder, just like in the picture.

"Pi-pika-pipi-ka-pikachu," Pikachu replied.

"Hey! Just because I still think food is more important than everything but pokemon, doesn't mean that-" Ash paused, trying to think of something, while Pikachu just smirked at his trainer, so Ash decided to change tactics, "-well, at least I'm not in love with ketchup!"

Pikachu gasped as he faked a hurt expression. Ash chuckled and scratched under Pikachu's chin, still walking.

A few minutes later, Ash and Pikachu were standing outside a door, waiting for someone to answer since Ash already rang the doorbell.

"Maybe they're at the gym watching Norman battle." Ash suggested to Pikachu, who just shrugged as Ash pushed the doorbell again.

"May! Get the door already!" an agitated voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"I can't! I'm still trying to find something to eat, and I'm starving!... WHY DO OUR PARENTS NOT KEEP GOOD FOOD IN THIS HOUSE?" Ash heard a different voice say from the other side of the door.

"There isn't any "good food" because you eat all of it as soon as mom and dad bring any home."

"Just get the door already."

"Fine, but only because I was planning on going outside anyway."

Ash stood there, not knowing really what to make of the two siblings inside, as the door opened.

"Hello? Oh, hey Ash!" a teal haired boy said.

"Hey Max, so I'm guessing May is still looking for a snack, since she was just yelling a few seconds ago." Ash said to the boy

"Yeah, sis ate all the crackers already and now she is trying to find something else to munch on. Even though she's ate more than Munchlax could already." Max said half jokingly.

"I heard that Max! And hi Ash! Is it really already time?" May yelled from the kitchen, still trying to find a crunchy treat.

"Hey May, Wallace's demonstration is going to start in half an hour, so we don't need to rush. We could grab some food on the way if you want." Ash yelled back.

As soon as May heard "food" she was at the door. "Food? Why are we standing around here then? Let's go! I'm starving, and it's past lunchtime!"

She grabbed Ash by the wrist and dragged him out the door while yelling goodbye to Max who just stood shaking his head as he closed the door.

"Mmmm, this is really good!" May exclaimed as she slurped a few more noddles into her mouth. Ash wholeheartedly agreed as he chowed down on his own carton of noddles. Since they had quite a while before the exhibition began, Ash and May had stopped by a nearby restaurant and ordered some lunch, but took some noodles to-go. They currently were sitting in the bleachers, waiting for Wallace to take his spot on the stage.

"I'm so excited for this Ash! I can't thank you enough for getting me tickets to watch this, and I can't believe you met Wallace in person in your travels!" May said in-between slurps.

"Heh, it's no problem May, I'm glad that at least you wanted to come and watch with me, even if no one else did." Ash replied. A_ctually am kinda glad that it is just you and me... yeah, still feels weird thinking thoughts like that. You would think that after realizing that I have a crush on May, I would get used to thoughts like that. I guess it is just because I spent so long not thinking like that, it feels weird to now... Where exactly am I going with this? _

"Pika?" Pikachu said, looking at his trainer confused.

"Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine Pikachu, just zoned out a little." Ash said to his friend.

Suddenly everyone around Ash and Pikachu started cheering as Wallace appeared on the stage.

He looked around, seeing the stands completely filled, with obvious fan girls cheering and yelling unrealistic dreams.

Wallace just smiled, as he began speaking. He went through the normal introduction, name, role, what he was doing today, Ash couldn't really care less, he was waiting for when Wallace would actually start doing something.

"Alright, now that we are through with that. I will begin the demonstration with Milotic." Wallace said, and with that Milotic burst forth from her pokeball in a bright blue flash.

"Wow, Milotic is so pretty!" May exclaimed, as did almost everyone else in the stands in some way or another.

"Milotic use water pulse!" _**[fade to white]**_

_**[fade in on path near pokecenter]**_

"And that fusion move was just absolutely awesome!" May raved to Ash about how awesome Wallace was.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it May! I think I might have picked up a point or two that I could use in a few of my battles actually." Ash said, stopping outside the doors to the pokecenter.

"Alright, well I have to get home, I told my parents I would be home in two hours. AHH it's almost time! Bye Ash, and thanks again!" May said running off to her house.

Shaking his head Ash yelled back, "Cya May!" and walked into the pokecenter to make a call.

He got to the vidphone and dialed a Kanto number. The phone rang a few times before the tan face of Brock appeared on the screen.

"Hey Ash, so how did your date with May go?"

"WAH, It wasn't a date! No one else wanted to go so it was just May and me!" Ash yelled back, his cheeks turning red.

"Calm down Ash, I was just teasing you. Really though, how was watching Wallace?" Brock asked earnestly.

"Wallace was great! I think I picked up a few new strategies to use in my battles, and May _really_ enjoyed it! Though I did slightly wish that you were there too Brock." Ash replied.

"Well if I were there, you wouldn't have gotten to be alone with May. Besides, I have the gym and now, a new clinic to take care of." Brock said, a large smile appearing on his face.

"You finally got enough money to buy and start a pokemon clinic Brock! That's great! I'll have to stop by when I'm in Pewter City again!" Ash said, very happy for his long time friend.

"Yeah, that would be good. So Ash, when are you going to ask May out?" Brock asked, getting to the point quickly.

_Wow, how does Brock always know... _Ash's thoughts were interrupted by Brock.

"Because I traveled with you for a long time and because I'm observant, now back to my question." Brock said, answering Ash's thought and directing the conversation back on track.

"Well, I kinda wanted to do something for her tomorrow with it being Valentines Day, something she would like. But well, you know me and I'm not really good at romantic stuff." Ash answered while Brock nodded his head, understanding what Ash was saying.

"So you're asking me if I can help you, right?" Brock asked, just to make sure he wasn't jumping to any conclusions.

"Yeah." Ash answered.

"Hmm, something May likes... well she likes contests, pokemon and food... hmm." Brock furrowed his eyebrows and struck a thinking pose. Ash just sat there with a blank expression, already having gave up on trying to come up with his own idea.

Brock snapped his fingers as his eyebrows went up. "That's it! Ash, you're entering the next pokemon contest that is around."

"Huh? Why Brock?" Ash asked, completely confused now.

"Because tomorrow, you are going to take May out to lunch, after lunch you will take her somewhere you find fitting, maybe the Petalburg Forest, and do an appeal, after that, I can't tell you what you should do, just go with what you think you should." Brock said all this, just making Ash even more confused.

"Wait, what? Huh? I'm doing what? Wait ok, let me get this straight. I'm going to randomly take May out to lunch on Valentines Day, then randomly tell her I've entered a contest and want to show her an appeal?"

"Well, you could explain to her that you are planning on entering the next contest because after something Wallace said, it inspired you to try a contest again so your battling isn't so linear. You ask her to help you out with your appeal and that you found a great spot out in the forest. You use the excuse that you're hungry while walking to the forest, which gives an excuse for taking her to a restaurant. Then you go to the forest and give an appeal." Brock said, explaining the reasoning for everything.

"Ohh... but, I don't know a good spot in the forest, and the gym will probably be open, and what am I going to do with the appeal?" Ash asked, still unsure about Brock's plan, but glad that Brock at least came up with a good idea.

"You're going to need to find a spot today then. As for the appeal, one of Wallace's famous sayings is that emotions can be shown through a good appeal and a good appeal shows emotion, so with that said, you should be able to show May how much you care for her, through your appeal." Brock further explained.

"But how am I going to get all of that done by tomorrow at lunchtime?" Ash asked, feeling overwhelmed.

"You can do it Ash. I've seen you accomplish much larger tasks than this in one day, you just have to work at it." Brock said encouragingly.

"You're right Brock! Thanks a lot, now I have to go and get started! Cya Brock!" Ash said, now excited and pumped up.

"Your welcome, and good luck Ash." Brock said as the screen went black.

"Let's go and get started Pikachu! Now first, I have to find out where the next contest is." Ash said, determination gleaming in his eyes.

He walked over to the main desk in the pokecenter where Nurse Joy stood, waiting for anyone who might need assistance.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, where is the next pokemon contest?" He asked

"Oh, the next contest is in Rustboro City, in one week." She responded cheerfully.

"Thanks," Ash said, walking out the center's doors, "now to find a good spot in the forest."

Ash reached the Petalburg Forest and walked around, trying to find the perfect spot for his appeal tomorrow, Pikachu helped, looking over spots that Ash might have missed.

"There has to be somewhere in here..." Ash said in annoyance and desperation. He had gone through the entire forest three times and spent five hours, it was starting to get dark. Ash sat down on the forest path and Pikachu jumped off his shoulder as his trainer sighed and rested his face on his hands, his arms propped up on his crossed legs were supporting the weight.

Pikachu looked around and saw a clearing in between two trees.

"Pika?" he said and walked through the bushes, his eyes went wide and started yelling excitedly, "PIKA-PI!"

Ash was startled and one of his arms slipped off his legs as he fell onto the ground with a crash.

"huh? What is it Pikachu?" He asked as he walked through the bushes to Pikachu's voice.

When he got to Pikachu his eyes went wide like Pikachu's did.

"This is perfect Pikachu! Great job!" He said, picking up the little yellow mouse and hugging him.

"Pi-KA-chu" Pikachu said happily, smiling at Ash's praise.

"Now, we just have to come up with an appeal..." Ash said, sitting down once more and thinking.

Pikachu imitated his friend and sat as he thought.

Ash concentrated on how he would make the appeal look, there were so many possibilities, Ash didn't know what to do.

_Hmm, I'm using Pikachu for sure, but how is electricity romantic? Hmm..._

The two sat in thought as the stars came out overhead. Ash looked up and suddenly an idea hit him.

_Yes, that is it! Perfect! Now, to practice._ "I got it Pikachu! Now here listen to me." Ash said as he explained his plan to Pikachu. Pikachu nodded in agreement, getting excited for Ash, and ready to start practicing the appeal, despite the late hour.

"Alright Pikachu, now let's go!" Ash exclaimed throwing a fist in the air and jumping, completely pumped up for this with Pikachu following Ash's actions.

Throughout the night, yellow flashes of light lit up the forest canopy as Ash and Pikachu worked on the appeal until it was perfect.

"Great job Pikachu! That time it was perfect! Now just make sure to remember everything tomorrow," Ash said, looking at his watch. "well, make that today." his watch indicated it was 3:00AM. "We need some rest, you worked hard today. Lets go back to the pokecenter Pikachu, tomorrow is a big day." Pikachu nodded and hopped up on Ash's shoulder, letting out a yawn as they walked back to the pokecenter.

The Sun hung high in the sky as cheery light streamed into Ash's room. As the light warmed Pikachu, he woke up and stretched, letting out a long "piiiiikaaaa, pika-chuu." he the gave a brief shake and looked over at Ash who was still asleep. Then he looked at the clock, **11:00AM.** Pikachu gasped, realizing that they had overslept and Ash still had no plan of waking up anytime soon.

"Pikaa, Pikaa, Pikachuu" Pikachu said, shaking Ash trying to wake him up peacefully, but to no avail. Pikachu sighed like it was saying "I didn't want to have to do this, but there is no other choice."

"_Oh Ash! You're such an awesome trainer! You've finally achieved your goal of becoming the greatest pokemon master!" May said with a dreamy look in her blue eyes. _

"_aww, it's nothing, really," Ash said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and a light tint coming to his cheeks. "Pikachu really did all the work." he turned to find his partner on his shoulder, but he wasn't there. _

"_Pikachu? Pikachu, where are you!" Ash called out as Pikachu appeared in front of him._

"_There you are Pikachu! I wondered where you went off to. Why are you looking at me like that?" suddenly Pikachu unleashed a thunderbolt attack on Ash_

"AHHHHHH" Ash screamed as he fell out of bed, slightly toasty. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Ash looked around, finding himself in his room in the pokecenter, oh just a drea..." Ash noticed the clock before he could finish the word. **11:03AM **

"OH NO! I OVERSLEPT! AHH!" Ash panicked and hurriedly prepared himself for the day.

_Please May, eat late today! _Ash thought as he ran out the doors of the pokecenter, still putting on his bag, hoping May hadn't already ate lunch.

He reached May's door and rang the doorbell, panting and out of breath, resting is hands on his knees.

When the door opened he sprung right up, hiding how tired he was.

"Oh hello Ash, can I help you?" Norman asked, standing in the open door frame.

"Hey, I was just wondering if I could ask May to help me with something." Ash said, remembering the plan.

"Sure, I'll get her, you're welcome to come in if you want." Norman said, walking away to find May.

"I'm fine, it will only be a few minutes." Ash replied quickly before Norman was out of earshot.

A couple minutes later, May appeared at the door. "Hi Ash, dad told me you wanted to ask my help for something?"

Ash was staring off into space, slowly falling back asleep when May started speaking. He quickly shook his head, getting rid of any sleep that was left and and faced May.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could help me with an appeal." he said,

_Don't mess up Ash, don't mess up Ash, don't mess up Ash..._ was the thought that went through his mind as he tried to think of what he would say next.

"Appeal? You're entering a contest Ash?" May asked, surprised.

"Yeah, after watching Wallace yesterday, I figured it wouldn't hurt to do a contest. I haven't done one in so long though and I think I might need help with my skills, and you're a top coordinator so I figured you could help me." Ash explained.

_Whew, so far so good, I'm actually pretty good at this._ Ash thought, smiling inwardly.

"Sure Ash, but we can't use the gym, dad has a few challengers today." May said, believing Ash's excuse since she had no reason not to.

"No problem, I found a great spot in the forest yesterday while training." Ash said in slightly broken up chunks since he was making up the excuse "on the fly".

_Why did he say that so slowly? He is up to something... wait, what am I saying! This is Ash! Ash is terrible at plotting._ May thought. "Alright, let me get a few things first and then we will go." May said leaving the door and going up to her room to get her bag.

"Whew-" Ash let out a big breath of air"-that was a close one Pikachu. I almost messed up... It's a good thing that Brock included the restaurant in the plan because I'm starving. We skipped breakfast at the pokecenter. I wish May would hurry up so we could get some food..." Ash said to Pikachu, his stomach gurgling as he placed a hand over it, groaning.

"Alright, I'm all ready." May said appearing at the door.

"Ok, hey, have you had lunch yet?" Ash asked, praying that she hadn't.

"No, oh that's right, I should have lunch first..." May said, but Ash quickly, almost interrupting May, said "Oh no, that's no problem, we can just go to that restaurant we went to yesterday. I would like some more of their noodles."

_Whew, she hasn't had lunch yet, but I feel like I'm going to collapse if we don't get something soon._

"Oh, alright..." May said, looking at him suspiciously. _Ash might not be able to plot, but he has friends who can... hmm something is up. He is in such a hurry to get to the restaurant._

May was essentially being dragged behind Ash as he sprinted to the restaurant, his hunger growing by the second, having completely forgot the plan for now and having only one thought _Must. Get. Food!_

Ash sat back in his chair letting out a content sigh. "Ahhh, that was good. I was so hungry, I felt like I could eat a horse." Ash said, a huge grin appearing on his face as he patted his full belly, with a mountain of plates in front of him on the table.

May just sat, amazed that Ash still had such a good figure with how much he just ate. _I guess that is why he was in such a hurry back at my house._ She thought.

"So where is this place you found while training Ash?" May asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, here follow me, and don't worry about paying for your meal, with as much as I ate, adding your bill isn't that big of a deal." He said, just realizing how much he ate.

"Oh, alright..." May said, putting her billfold away. _He is definitely up to something, it is Valentines Day after all. Ash may not have come up with the plan, but he is up to something... but what? Could it be that he is finally going to... _May's thoughts were interrupted as Ash grabbed her wrist and said "Come on! I want to get started with the training!"

He led her out of the restaurant and started heading to the forest. After about 10 minutes he reached the spot on the path next to the clearing that was hidden by the trees and bushes. "It's through these bushes here." Ash said, guiding her through the undergrowth until they stood in the clearing.

May looked around, amazed at what she saw before her. The trees were cleared away and thick, lush, dark green grass grew in the sunlit clearing. The clearing itself was average sized, small enough to be cozy, but big enough to provide plenty of room for training, relaxing, pretty much anything of the sort. At the far end of the clearing was a cliff colored a mixture of dark tan and red, with the forest continuing at the top of the cliff. In the middle of the clearing was a small, pond sized spring with sparkling, clear blue water.

"Wow Ash! This place is awesome! How did you find it though?" May said, awestruck.

"Well, the forest path isn't exactly the best place to train, so I was trying to find somewhere and Pikachu found this place." Ash said, ruffling Pikachu's ears.

May snapped out of her trance and said "Alright, so your appeal, you said you were training yesterday, do you have any idea of what you are going to do yet?"

_Ok, this is it, what I've been waiting the whole day for. _ "Yeah, I think I do... Pikachu?" Ash said, smiling at Pikachu who smiled back.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded and jumped off Ash's shoulder. May took a seat in the soft grass and prepared to watch Ash and Pikachu, ready to give any advice Ash might need.

Ash closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself, his mind was starting to overload.

_Calm down Ash, you can do this. You spent most of yesterday preparing for this, you stayed up late and skipped breakfast for this. Besides, Pikachu worked hard too, if not for myself, do this for Pikachu, yeah, that's it, this is for Pikachu. _His last thought calmed him and he opened his eyes.

"Pikachu, electro ball!"

Pikachu formed a large sphere of electricity at the end of his tail and threw it high in the sky.

"Now use quick attack and iron tail on the electro ball!"

"PiKA!" Pikachu shouted as he launched into the air, leaving a white streak behind him.

May watched as Pikachu shot from the ground into the sky. His tail had become a shiny chrome color that reflected the bright sunlight.

"PiiiikaaCHUU!" Pikachu shouted as he caught up and passed through the yellow sphere, performing a flip before landing on the ground with the electro ball still in the air.

May watched, wondering what happened. Ash hadn't called out anymore moves, and it looked like the electro ball was just suspended in the air directly above Pikachu. Slowly, after a few seconds, May heard a crackle as the electro ball started moving apart. Pikachu had used its iron tail to cut the electro ball into pieces. A rain of glowing blue sparks that shone like glitter, fell from the yellow sphere, showering Pikachu in a glowing blue light. The pieces had moved far enough apart for yellow arcs of electricity to form and be seen, jumping from one piece to another.

"Now! Just like we practiced Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded, looking into Pikachu's eyes and completely focused on getting this right. _Now comes the hard part, but we can do this Pikachu!_

Pikachu looked back at Ash, mirroring his determination and quickly gathered energy amidst the shower of blue sparks.

"Pika-Chuuuuu!" he cried as he shot a powerful bolt of electricity into the center of the sparking ball. The bolt hit the ball and it stayed like that for a moment, a large zig-zag of yellow flowing into the broken sphere. Then suddenly, the pieces of the electro ball split apart as the thunderbolt pierced the center.

"Chuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu was still using thunderbolt as the pieces split apart, and with great effort, directed each piece first upward, then downward in an arc, leaving a trail of yellow light in it's wake. Halfway to the ground, Pikachu stopped using thunderbolt as Ash called "Hold your tail up and use iron tail!"

Pikachu's tail turned to metal again in a flash of light, and the split pieces began to change direction, speeding towards Pikachu's tail. When they hit Pikachu's tail The trail of electricity created a heart shape as the chrome tail was surrounded by little rings of electricity. the excess energy shot upward into the sky in a thick yellow column, before slowly dissipating. Pikachu took a bow, showing that the appeal was over.

"You did it Pikachu!" Ash cheered

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he ran into Ash's arms as they shared an embrace.

May stood, stunned by Pikachu's appeal, not even sure what to make of it.

_That was... amazing! Ash managed to take Pikachu's straight forward electric attacks and turn them into something elegant and graceful. The appeal was not only beautiful, but it also displayed Pikachu's awesome power, and control with electricity._

May stood with her eyes open and jaw slightly dropped as she thought in awe of Ash's appeal.

"So how did I do May? " Ash asked, walking up to her with Pikachu happily perched on his shoulder.

"That...was...just... AMAZING! How did you even come up with that Ash! I mean, the timing was perfect! And who knew electricity could be so elegant! And..." May continued on and on about how amazed she was with Ash's appeal. Ash smiled and blushed slightly at all the praise he and Pikachu were receiving from May.

"Well Pikachu and I spent a lot of time yesterday working on this until we felt we had it right. But we wanted another valued opinion, so I'm glad you liked it! It means a lot to us coming from the Princess of Hoenn." Ash said with a big grin. Then Brock's last words came into his head, "_ I can't tell you what you should do, just go with what you think you should."_

Without even hesitating, Ash put his hands on May's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek, whispering "Thank you so much." in her ear, and then he turned and started walking away with the biggest grin on his face.

_Did Ash just... kiss me? _May thought as she slowly rubbed her cheek where Ash's lips just were. _The restaurant, the clearing, the appeal... is Ash really saying..._ May could barely contain her happiness as she start running after Ash,

"Ash! Wait!" she yelled, wanting to catch him before he left the clearing.

Ash stopped walking and turned around, saying "Huh? What is it M-" he was cut off as May threw her arms around his neck and pushed her soft, light red lips into his. At first, Ash didn't know what to do, he started blushing madly as his eyes went wide. But after a few seconds, Ash wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

They stood there kissing each other for what seemed like an eternity, before letting their lips slowly part from each other, breathing slightly heavier, but they still held each other in their arms.

May opened her marvelous, one-of-a-kind blue eyes, sparkling as she softly said, "Yes, yes Ash. I feel the same way about you too."

Ash smiled the biggest smile ever and hugged May tightly. "I guess you figured out what I was trying to say. Was _appealing _to you?" Ash joked.

May groaned at his bad joke, "Just come here." she said smiling, and kissed him again.

Pikachu watched from the side, smiling and thinking _Congratulations Ash and Happy Valentines Day._

**A/N: So there it is, the product of two weeks. This was really an extremely difficult fic for me to write because of Ash's contest appeal, and I'm not completely sure if it is even all that good still. The story wasn't meant to convey any deep feelings or anything like that, it is just a cute little story that I hope made you smile. I hope that you will give me reviews with what you liked/disliked, and that I didn't do too bad. **


End file.
